disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Horace and Jasper Badun
Horace and Jasper Badun are Cruella De Vil's bumbling henchmen in 101 Dalmatians. Horace is voiced by Frederick Worlock while Jasper is voiced by J. Pat O'Malley. Jasper enjoys drinking Alcohol, Playing Darts, and watching "What's my crime" with Horace. Horace loves eating Sandwiches and Cakes. They kidnap Pongo and Perdita's 15 puppies for Cruella's fur coat. Neither one seems to be very smart, but Horace does appear to be the smarter of the two, comes with most of the good ideas, and seems to be the only human to learn of the dog's plans to escape the nasty men. Jasper, however, quickly rejects these ideas in favor of his own, believing that dogs are from human-intelligent and clever. Jasper is also known for pouring his Incigerate ashes on Horace's sandwiches. Appearances 101 Dalmatians In 101 Dalmatians, the two sneak into Roger and Anita's house, passing themselves as electric repair men (Kanine Krunchies deliverymen in the sequel and the musical version.) At first Nanny is not tricked, and tries to keep them from kidnapping the puppies, but the vile men succeed, and transport them to Cruella's home, Hell Hall. At first, the henchmen laze about watching TV and eating, along with the stolen puppies and 84 bought puppies. But eventually, an incensed Cruella arrives and tells Horace and Jasper that she "wants the job done first thing in the morning", or she'll report them to the police. While watching the televison show What's my Crime the puppies escape with Sgt. Tibbs, but the henchmen pursue the animals until the puppies' parents arrive, and attack the kidnappers while the puppies are escorted to safety. The tearful reunion with the dogs and puppies is short-lived when they hear about Cruella's sadistic scheme, and try to escape the Baduns. While chasing the puppies down in their truck, they catch up with Cruella in her roadster, and the villains continue their search for the puppies, until they reach Dinsford, the place where there is an awaiting truck on its way to London. When Cruella discovers that the dalmatians are escaping, she and the Baduns pursue the truck. Jasper plans to ram the truck into the ravine, but when he and Horace are close to the truck, Horace panics, and accidentally rips the rusty steering wheel of the van's dashboard, and it spins out of control, and right into Cruella's car. Cruella scolds at the Baduns for their incompetence, and they are taken away to prison, though Cruella is immune due to restraining order. 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure In 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure, Cruella pays their bail money so that they can round up the puppies for her artist friend Lars to use as canvases. They pass themselves as Kanine Krunchies deliverymen, and succeed to lure the puppies into the truck, and tie up Nanny in a well. However, when Lars refuses to kill the puppies, Cruella decides to finally get her spotted fur coat. After Cruella, Horace, Jasper, and Little Lightning (Thunderbolt's envious sidekick) are thrown into a river, all four are arrested, but Horace and Jasper are turned loose. After that, they apparently go strait and obtain their own line of sun dresses. The fact that they share the same last name implies they are brothers, the sequel proves this when they mention they have the same mother and father. 101 Dalmatians (1996 remake) In this film Horace and Jasper are portrayed by Hugh Laurie (Jasper) and Mark Williams (Horace). Here they are very simillar to their animated predecessors, though they are depicted as much more ruthless characters, and they never reform. At the end, they are arrested. 101 Dalmatians (Television Series) In 101 Dalmatians (Television Series), They are the "H. and J. Concepts" company and are employed by Cruella to do her dirty work. This involves delivering ransom notes and going through Anita's trash. Unlike the movies, they have american-accents and dressed differently than they did before - a consequence of the series being set in America. House of Mouse The two brothers have made numerous cameos in the popular television series House of Mouse along with many other characters in the Disney films. 101 Dalmatians Jr. In the 101 Dalmatians Musical, Horace and Jasper keep basically the same role but recieve three added songs. The first, "Cruella's Plan" features Cruella explaining her evil plan to the two brothers. The second, "Kanine Krunchies Reprise" has Cruella, Horace, and Jasper luring the puppies into their car with Kanine Krunchies, similar to what they did in the sequel. The last song they sing in is "My Beautiful Coat" where Cruella, Horace, and Jasper sing about Cruella's dream coat. 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue (video game) Horace and Jasper also appeared in the 102 Dalmatians video game, Puppies To The Rescue. Along with Jean-Pierre Le Pelt, they were Cruella's henchmen, whom the player - controlling Oddball or Domino - had to trap multiple times on different levels. In this game, they had their looks from the classic film. At the end of the game, the three henchmen hid in crates to escape when the police raided Cruella's toy factory, although they ended up being shipped to an isolated desert island. Quotes "Jasper!" "Horace!" "How would you like a Tabby Cat Stew!? Or a Cat Casserole!? A La MODE!" (Means "With Ice Cream!") "Oh Shut up!" "Hey Horace! Look what we've got! It's a Tabby Cat!" "Hey look Horace! Watch me pot his Lordship smack on the conk! (Throws Dart and succeeds) "Ha! HA! Ha! Ha! Ha! How's that for callin' of eh? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" (Rolly pinches the meat from Horace's Sandwich) "Hey Jasper, Did you uh?" (Jasper scowls at the sandwich bread and throws his incinerate ashes on the bread.) "Hey Horace you Idiot! Dogs ain't that smart!" (Sarcastically) "Say now Horace! That's just what they did! Dogs is always paintin' themselves black! (Bonks Horace on the Head) "YOU IDIOT!!" "(Puppies are running over him) Horace OOF! It's that mangy Tabby Cat! He's their ring leader!" Trivia *Horace and Jasper are two of Disney's most popular and most marketed minions. They share this with Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Iago, and Pain and Panic. *In the animated 101 Dalmatians, Horace and Jasper were scheduled to sing an English pub chant 'Don't Buy A Parrot From A Sailor' in the scene where Sergeant Tibs finds the puppies, but the idea was dropped. It still exists on the 101 Dalmatians two-disc special edition DVD. Category:Men Category:Minions Category:Reformed characters Category:Classics Category:Idiots Category:Disney's Halloween Treat Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Males Category:Not completely evil Category:Living characters Category:Sequel Villains Category:Smoking Category:Probably Minor Villains Category:Not always evil Category:Masters of Evil Category:Chubby Villains Category:Thin Villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Villains that got arrested Category:101 Dalmatians Villains Category:Morons Category:Well-Known Villains Category:1960's introduction Category:Stupid Idiots Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Live-Action